Idiosyncratic Routine
by Otaku Raven
Summary: Slices of life in the world of Brian and Justin. THIRD PART ADDED
1. Bed Sheets

Disclaimer – None of the characters in the following story belong to me. They are the property of Cowlip and Showtime. I'm only borrowing them and promise to return Brian and Justin in good condition. Well . . .maybe not Brian. 

Title - Idiosyncratic Routine

Rating – PG-13

Summary – Slices of life in the world of Brian and Justin.

Authors note – This will be a series of vignettes centered around Brian and Justin.

Idiosyncratic Routine

**Bed Sheets**

"Brian?"

Justin's voice rang out in the unusual silence of the loft. He dropped his bag down by the door and was heading into the shower to cleanse himself from the familiar smell of the diner when he spotted a large mass in the middle of the bed.

"Brian?" he called out again with his eyes locked on it.

Upon hearing a barely audible mummer from the lump underneath the sheets, Justin made his way up the steps.

"What are you doing?"

As the sheets moved Justin could only make out one word: sleeping.

"Sleeping?" he questioned. "It's only 9:30."

Groaning, Brian rustled gently under the bedclothes as Justin crawled on his hands and knees over towards him. 

"Are you OK?" Justin asked as he placed a hand on his arm. Brian hadn't turned to look at him yet but he could see him shake his head.

"What's wrong?"

Brian's body shook gently with a cough as he responded.

"Shit," he whispered weakly. "I feel like shit."

Justin reached out with the back of his hand and found Brian's forehead"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "You're hot."

"Hmm, thanks."

The younger man smiled slightly but quickly became concerned again. 

"When did this happen? You seemed fine yesterday."

"I don't fucking know. This never happens," Brian answered as he finally rolled over in the bed to face him. "I don't get sick."

Justin smiled and stroked the side of his face with his hand. Brian's eyes were drawn and he looked completely exhausted. 

"Does your throat hurt? Are your ears clogged? Do you feel sore?"

Brian buried his head deeper into his pillow in mock agitation but took Justin's hand down from his face and entwined their fingers. 

"I'm fine Mother," he said softly. "I just need sleep."

"You sure?" Justin asked. "Do you want anything to eat?"

The weakened man smiled up at him.

"I'm fine."

Justin edged towards him again and kissed his cheek and ear.

"Are you sure? I'll make you anything you want," he said smiling.

Brian shook his head and released Justin's hand as he coughed again.

"Maybe we should call a doctor," he said feeling his forehead again.

"I'll be fine," Brian insisted as firmly as he could. "I just . . . need to sleep."

Knowing that things would only get worse if Justin kept questioning him, the blonde decided to just let him be. He leaned in and softly kissed his mouth. When he pulled back Brian's eyes were barely open and his head had fallen deeper into the pillow. 

Justin fought his instinct to force a thermometer under his tongue, make him a bowl of chicken soup and a mouthful of Advil and decided to indeed just let him sleep. 

For now. 

Moving off the bed and went into the kitchen and checked the content of the refrigerator and was happy to see a new half gallon of orange juice. If nothing else, he could at least get him to drink some of it when he finally woke up. 

Picking up the phone he dialed Debbie's number and asked her if it was OK if he took the day off tomorrow. When Justin answered her inquiry as to why he wanted to stay home, he swore he could feel her smile through the phone. Before he could give her the opportunity to crack a joke at his expense Justin wished her a good night and hung up.

Taking a quick shower he quickly changed into a pair of Brian's old sweatpants and crawled into the bed next to his lover. Only when he felt Justin's arm snake around his chest did the older man respond. 

"Hmm, no," he barely managed. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care," he murmured against his shoulder. 

Brian halfheartedly tried to move away but after a moment leaned back into him. Justin remained above the covers and curled himself around Brian's heated body that was securely wrapped within the bed sheets. 

More to come.


	2. Long Night's Journey Into Day

****

Idiosyncratic Routine – Part II

Long Night's Journey Into Day

Rubbing his eyes for the fortieth time that night Brian finally clicked "save" and shut his laptop off. Standing up he groaned as various parts of his body cracked from the lack of movement over the last few hours. Looking into the bedroom he was surprised to find it empty. Moving his eyes to the only other place he could possibly be, Brian sighed as he found what he was looking for. 

Justin was sitting on a large, black floor pillow using the coffee table as a desk - or, at least he had been until he'd lowered his head onto the hard surface and fallen asleep. His head was cradled on his left arm while his right rested limply on the table with a pencil still gently enfolded in his fingers. 

Brian kneeled at his side and softly moved a large strand of hair back behind his ear.

"Justin," he whispered.

The only response Brian got was a muffled groan as the teenager very slightly leaned into his touch.

"Justin," he repeated as gently as before. "you can't sleep here. Come on."

Brian tried to coax the younger man to his feet but was only met with sleepy resistance and more groans of protest. 

Knowing his lover well enough to understand that trying to get a sleeping Justin to wake when he wasn't ready was an utter waste of energy, of which Brian had precious little left at this hour, he decided to take a more direct approach. Slipping one arm around his back and the other under his knees Brian pulled him against his body tightly before he rose lifting Justin up with him with a slight groan of effort. 

Under his breath Brian could hear him mutter something to the effect of Justin not needing any help to walk but his words were cut short when his head came to rest against his lover's shoulder. Carefully, Brian made his way up the stairs and lowered him onto the mattress. As Justin immediately cuddled into the pillow, Brian moved to the end of the bed and pulled his shoes off. Throwing the sneakers down to the floor with a thud he moved up again and straddled Justin's legs as he pulled him over onto his back and worked at his belt.

"Youhavegottobefuckingkidding."

Brian laughed under his breath at the almost unintelligible comment as he pulled Justin's belt free and slid his pants down his legs. As he reached under his shirt to pull it over his head he felt Justin settle underneath him and once the shirt was as well discarded he felt his lips on his own. Brian sighed into the kiss but soon pulled back and smiled when he realized that for perhaps the first time in the entire span of their relationship they simply were too tired. 

Rubbing their noses together briefly Brian moved away only to remove the sweatpants he was wearing and crawl under the comforter, pulling it over the body next to him as well. Justin was already deep into his sleep again and sliding up next to him, Brian rested an arm across his stomach, nuzzled into the side of his neck, and soon joined him in his state of peaceful unconscious.


	3. Clash

****

Clash

As Brian walked into the dinner he could almost feel the icy wind and every instinct in his body told him to retreat – but he knew he couldn't. It was best to face these things head on. Moving silently across the patron filled restaurant he made his way over to where Michael was already sitting.

"Hey," his best friend greeted him. "What the fuck did you do?"

Brian slumped into his side of the booth and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"To Justin," Michael added. "What the fuck did you do to Justin?"

"Christ," Brian hissed. "Wait . . . what makes you think I even did anything?"

"Because you always do," Michael said blankly. "And pissed doesn't even begin to cover it. I don't even think there is a word in this language to describe how he is right now. But I'll tell you this, remember that time when we were 15 and we totaled her car?"

Brian grimaced.

"Fuck," he said pointedly.

It was then that the teenager decided to make his appearance, bringing Michael his ordered French fries in a basket in one hand and a sandwich on plate in his other hand. He carefully placed Michael's food before him and told him his hamburger would be a little while longer before he then turned an icy stare on Brian before handing him his plate, letting it clang on the table.

"I didn't order this," Brian said braving to make eye contact.

"It's what you were going to fucking order anyway isn't it?" Justin asked harshly.

Soon after the words left his mouth, Brian lowered his gaze as Justin walked in through backdoor and into the kitchen.

"Fuck," Brian muttered again under his breath.

"Brian," Michael began as he ate some of his fries. "what. the. fuck. did. you. do?"

His friend could only shrug his shoulders as he reached to take a bite of his magically preordered turkey sandwich but before he could, Debbie came running over to him and placed a sturdy hand on his wrist.

"Honey, don't eat that."

Brian's lips developed into a thin line and he dropped the sandwich back on its plate.

"That's it," he said moving to rise.

"Where are you going?" Debbie and Michael asked in unison.

Without giving them an answer Brian walked briskly back into the diner's kitchen ignoring the stares of the other customers and employees. Michael and Debbie turned towards the door as a sudden loud clash was heard followed by the unmistakable sound of Brian and Justin yelling back and forth and a barrage that was the entire kitchen staff stampeding from the kitchen. The diner had gone quiet as a result of the rather lively but hidden feud but the elevated voices were slightly muffled by the thick walls and door. After a few more tense moments, the yelling died down and everyone gradually went back to eating and their conversations, including Debbie and Michael.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Brian came sauntering out of the kitchen. Coming to sit across from Michael again he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his mussed hair as he leaned back into the booth. Michael stared at him blankly for a long moment before he spoke.

"All better now?"

Brian smirked and lifted his eyebrows once in response as Justin came walking through the door as if on cue with two more plates in his hands. Smiling slightly Justin put Michael's burger down in front of him before replacing Brian's sandwich with a new one.

"Thanks," Brian said softly.

Before Justin could pull his hand away Brian managed to take hold of it and give it a good and tight squeeze, only letting go when he got the smile he was seeking.

"Come over after work?" he asked.

Justin released his hand from Brian's grip.

"I'm not that easy, Brian," he stated.

"We just fucked in the kitchen - "

Michael dropped the hamburger he had just bitten into and immediately reached for his glass of water.

"And you're now telling me that you're not easy."

Justin leaned in.

"Fine, easy – not stupid."

Brian nodded once.

"Hmm, so I should expect you around 8:30?"

Justin grinned and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"More like 9," he said as he walked away.

Brian watched him start to distribute other people's orders before he looked back Michael who was staring at him incredulously whilst desperately picking imaginary bits of burger out of his teeth.


End file.
